


Work in progress

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, This summary sucks I swear down it's better than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam finds a USB in the library computer, he's curious. When he realised that it belongs to a writer, he can't stop himself from reading the latest work in progress.<br/>When Gabriel turns up, Sam's suspicions about a character are confirmed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work in progress

Sam swung into the free seat, relaxing into the library chair.  
It was finals week and the library, usually half-empty at best, was crammed to bursting with students trying to squeeze every drop of information out of the resources whilst they still could. Sam had spent twenty minutes just waiting to dive over to a spare computer.   
There had been a girl sat in the seat gossiping to her friend the whole time he was there, not even logged on. She'd been asked God only knew how many times to leave, and so when she finally did, Sam had launched himself in and got ready to go straight to work.  
He shook the mouse and typed in his login details, clicking on the internet button. Sighing irritably, he was cursing the computers for being slower than usual when the pop-up appeared on screen.  
It was then that he noticed the memory stick plugged in.  
He had meant to take out the drive, of course he had. But the files seemed strangely intriguing with their obscure titles. Each had initials next to them, too. Even the biggest slackers he knew had better-named files than this.  
Then the names slid into place. 'WIP' and 'CW'- work in progress, complete work. The USB belonged to a writer.  
Sam sorely missed the books he used to devour, but these days his life was overrun with uni work. He desperately wanted to read something for pleasure once more, and so he opened up the most recent file without really thinking.

Half an hour later, it was getting dark out and the library was slowly starting to drain of life as students headed back to their accommodation with the books or the print-outs they needed. Sam didn't notice, far too ingrained into the story.   
This was GOOD. Really good. Whoever was writing this, they were going places. It was a crime novel, with a romance aspect to it. Sam couldn't help but be drawn in to the dramatic twists and turns as the novel unfolded.  
He couldn't help but notice, though, that the protagonist's lover and the main suspect in the novel was starting to bear some resemblances. Their affair was primal rather than intimate a great deal of the time, and the lover's motives were dubious, but there was definitely something about him.  
He was painted as tall, handsome. He was toned and wore his hair long and scruffy. He was also sarcastic and intelligent. Sam hated to be vain and presumptuous, but there was an edge to him that reminded Sam of himself.

He stopped reading at last when a deliberate cough sounded in his ear.  
"You using this computer, big boy?" A voice asked him, sounding a little annoyed.  
"What? Uh, yeah. There's plenty free..." He replied, trying to get the voice to leave.  
"I know. But that's my work you're reading there."  
"Wait. Shit! This is- this is yours? Oh god. I'm so sorry! I just-"  
"Relax. On second thoughts, don't. You're cute when you're flustered," the man next to him grinned. "'M Gabriel. And you are?"  
"Sam," Sam replied.  
"Enjoying it?"  
"Yeah. It's amazing, actually."  
"Not exactly my best. The lover killed 'em, by the way. He kills Lucas, too, at the end. Not sure yet, but I don't think I'm gonna have him get caught. I feel kinda bad for Lucas. I mean, he's confused and finding life kinda hard, and along comes Ryan to shag it out of him, 'cept Ryan's really just trying to keep him from the truth. Lucas falls in love with Ryan, 'course. They're lying there in bed one night, and Lucas gets up the guts to tell Ryan how he feels. But he also says that he's scared that Ryan murdered that kid, see, and he's worried that he did and he needs the truth. So Ryan tells him that he meant nothing. Then he shoots him. Leaves him laying there naked and exposed, bleeding out," Gabriel finished up with a proud smile.  
"Um... Spoilers?" Sam replied, realising that he wanted Gabriel to keep talking. He'd been enthralled by his gushing, even if Gabriel couldn't explain the plot nearly as well as he could write it.  
"Oops. Guess you shoulda waited until it was published before you stole it, huh?" Gabriel asked, and for a second Sam thought he really was mad. "Did you work it out?"  
"What, that it was Ryan? Kinda."  
"No. That Ryan is you, moron. Ryan is the cute tall kid I see every day walking across campus and wish I could... Be your Lucas? Only with less lies and way more actual dates."  
"Um?" Sam replied, dumbfounded. He couldn't imagine where Gabriel had pulled the confidence to say that from. "Why do you think I'm a murderer?" He eventually asked.  
"I don't. I just think you're hot and brooding enough to pull off a sexy psycho."  
"Thanks?" Sam laughed, blushing a little.  
"But I'm seeing now that you're actually hot and dorky enough to be mine," Gabriel added cheekily.  
"Are you seriously asking me out?"  
"No, I'm hilariously asking you out," Gabriel relied sarcastically.  
"Yeah, I'll take you on a date," Sam answered, sounding way more calm about it than he felt. He hadn't been on a proper date since... Ever, actually.  
"You're taking me now?"  
"Well, Ryan always was the more assertive one... Lucas."  
"Hey! I'm way cooler than Lucas!" Gabriel protested.   
"Yeah? Maybe you can tell me why that is over drinks. And then you can send me more of your writing."  
"Sounds like a deal. But I'm buying- Ryan would never want to pamper his date."  
"Well, maybe I can tell you why I'm way nicer than Ryan over the drinks that I buy you."  
"Touché," Gabriel shrugged, "so, Mr Hot Psycho Killer, when shall we meet?"  
"Just Sam will do. And how about we go now?"  
"Sounds like a plan. I love a spontaneous guy, Just Sam," Gabriel grinned.


End file.
